Moment of Truth
by AmorTv90
Summary: Here is a short/long little multi chapter shandy story.. I don't want to give anything away just know it's a little cutie me and Maggie came up with.. Could not have done it without her.. All mistakes are mine alone and I own nothing just the fantasies in me brain.. Lol enjoy, feel free to R&R..
1. Chapter 1

They had just finished a case and everyone was wrapping up getting ready to head home. Sharon was at her desk signing reports when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in" she called after clearing her throat.

"Here's the last of it captain" Provenza said, handing her the files

"Thank you lieutenant. Are you headed home?"

"In a few. You should go home too, you don't sound the greatest"

"I'm aware of that, thank you for pointing it out" she laughed a little only for it to turn into a cough.

"I'm sure that paperwork can wait"

"I can handle it lieutenant thank you for your concern. Have a good night."

Provenza stood there a minute debating arguing with her. He decided to get his idiot partner to try and talk some sense into her. They were pretending they were just friends but he wasn't blind. He headed out the door and towards the break room.

"Flynn!" He yelled over his shoulder before leaving the room completely.

Andy slowly got up from his chair and followed his partner.

"What do you want?" he asked as he entered the break room.

"I need you to talk to the captain?"

"Why? What's wrong with Sharon?"

"Don't call her that." He stated rolling his eyes. "She just needs to go home"

"Why?"

"Surely as much as you stare at her, you noticed she was sick."

"I do not"

"Oh please!"

"Look were just friends will you let it go. And yea I noticed she was a little under the weather but she said she was fine."

"Oh and you just took her word for it?"

"What is it you expect me to do?"

"Why don't you go figure out a way to get your "friend" to go home"

"Seriously we're just friends. Besides what makes you think Sharon is going to listen to me."

"I'm sure you can find a way to persuade the CAPTAIN." He groans headed for the door.

"Would you let it go we are just friends. Do I ask you about Patrice?"

"Oh shut up you idiot."

Both men head back to the murder room. Andy goes to his desk to finish up his paperwork before heading to Sharon's office. Provenza tells everyone to head on home for the night. Sharon glances out her window seeing everyone pack up. She saw Andy and Provenza head to the break room and that he's plotting to get her out of there. She gets up and heads for her office door.

"Goodnight everyone and great work today. Enjoy your weekend off." She said leaning against her door frame.

"Goodnight ma'am." Julio stated

"Yea see you Monday captain." Tao added.

"Goodnight captain! Aren't you leaving too?" Amy asked

"Yes Amy I'm just going to finish a few things. I will see you all Monday." And with that she re entered her office and closed the door.

As everyone slowly filed out Provenza nodded to his partner before leaving himself. Andy drew in a breath and stood heading for Sharon's office door. He knocked then opened the door before she could answer.

"Let me guess Provenza sent you to make sure I left." She asked as he closed the door behind him.

"What makes you say that" she gave him that knowing look over her glasses. " yea yea maybe he did, but I was gunna check on you either way."

"I appreciate it Andy really but I'm fine. It's nothing a cup of tea and some rest can't fix."

"Are you sure? I mean you look a little flushed."

"Well thank you for pointing that out" she say with a smile. After straightening her desk she stands a little to quickly and wavers a little.

"Let me take you home"

"Andy, really I just stood up to fast I'm fine."

"No your not. You're sick and I'm not letting you drive home like that.  
So do I need to carry you out or are you going to go willingly?" He asked grabbing her stuff.

"I think your forgetting I'm the captain. Nevertheless I'll go, but, you don't scare me." She smirked walking past him and headed for the elevator.

"So damn stubborn." He mumbled

"I heard that!" She called over her shoulder.

It was a silent ride in the elevator but a comfortable silence. As they were making their way across the parking garage Sharon's vision was slowly starting to blur.

"Andy!" she whispered reaching for his arm.

He barely had time to turn around before Sharon collapsed into him. Andy lifted her and quickly carried her over and placed her in the passenger seat. He could feel how hot her body was. He got his phone out and dialed Rusty to see what medicine they had at home. He informed him Sharon was sick and that he was driving her home, but didn't want to worry him so he skipped the fainting part.

"Hang in there Sharon." He said pulling out of the garage and heading for the condo.

He knew she was too sick to drive herself home. He wasn't leaving her side till she was feeling better.

**TBC**...

_**Special thank to kadi for the idea of thinking outside the box I was in and Cassidy for the encouragement..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next part, hope you all enjoy.. I wont ramble on this time.. once again all mistakes are mine.. _

The closer Andy got to the condo the more he thought about rusty. He decided to call him back.

"Hello"

"Hey kid do me a favor?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh yea, I think Sharon has the flu. Could you run to the store and grab a few things?"

"Yea no problem."

"Thanks Rusty see you when you get back."

After hanging up with Rusty, Andy slowly made his way to Sharon's condo.  
Making sure he wouldn't be there when they pulled in. After parking in Sharon's spot Andy found her keys before lifting her out of the car and carrying her to the elevator. As the elevator carried them to the 11th floor Sharon started to stir in his arms.

"Sharon. Sweetheart can you open your eyes for me?"

"Andy" she whispered.

He stepped out the elevator and sat her down at the door, still holding onto her as he unlocked the door. Walking in he laid her down onto the sofa. He quickly went downstairs and collected her things. Walking back into the condo he saw Sharon sitting up on the couch.

"Hey."

"What happened?"

"You scared the hell out of me! Sorry. You fainted in the parking garage."

"Oh" she sat thinking for a moment. "Thank you Andy, I'm fine now I promise."

"No Sharon I'm not leaving you here alone. What if you pass out again?"

"Where is rusty? And I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself..

"He went to get you some things."

"I need a glass of water." Sharon said standing up and wavering a little.

"Sit back down, I'll get it" Andy said helping her sit back down. "Jesus Sharon your burning up. We need to get that fever down."

"I'll go take a cold shower. Thank you again Andy."

She stood again and started to walk to her bedroom. Her head was spinning and she knew she shouldn't be standing by herself. She started to lean against the wall when she felt Andy's arms come around her. In her mind she wanted to pull away but it felt too good, so she winked into his embrace.

"Let me help you" he whispered into her ear while leading her into her room.

"Ok"

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable Sharon. I'm going to get in the shower with you to hold you up. I'll keep my clothes on and if you want I can put my shirt on you to cover you up." He started to ramble as he turned on the shower.

"I don't want you to get your clothes wet." She whispered turning around in his arms to face him.

"It will be fine I promise."

Andy leaned her against the glass of her shower while he took off his jacket. Quickly unbuttoning his shirt he handed it to her and held up a towel so she could change. Sharon slowly slipped out of her dress and slid on Andy's shirt. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but smile at his eyes being closed. Taking a moment she inhaled his scent and it brought the butterflies alive in her stomach.

"I'm decent, you can open your eyes."

Andy opened his eyes and lowered the towel. He couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful woman in front of him. Her exposed legs in his shirt and the hint of her cleavage where she hadn't buttoned the shirt all the way up. He snapped out of his daze and moved them into the shower.

"Is it too cold for you?"

"No it's perfect."

Sharon leaned her head under the water allowing the coolness to wash over her. Andy stood still watching her with eyes closed and his shirt clung to her body revealing all her beautiful curves. Hearing her hum and relax into him was driving him insane. Seeing her like this just made him care for her that much more. It was time he told her how he felt. Sharon slowly turned in his arms.

"Mmmm, Andy thank you." She says wrapping her hands around his neck..

"I want you to know I will always be here for you."

"Andy"

"Let me enjoy this." He says sweeping his thumb across her lips.

She hums settling her face into the crook of his neck. He can feel how much cooler she is and her warm breath on his neck sends a tingle through his body. He places his hands beneath her rib cage, stroking his thumbs just underneath her breast. He trails kisses down the side of her face till he reaches her jaw. Sharon and Andy's eyes are locked on each other, foreheads touching. Searching each other's eyes and feeling the emotion like a storm brewing between them. Andy lets his lips ghost across hers, waiting for permission to capture them.

"We should probably get out here. I don't want rusty to come back and find us like this." She whispers to him, hand on his chest.

"Yea okay"

After turning off the water they stand still embraced, neither wanting to let the other go. Finally breaking apart Andy opens the glass door for Sharon and exits behind her. Quickly wrapping her into a towel and one around his waist, taking off his wet clothes. Looking up he sees Sharon blushing.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" He asks with a smirk.

"No! Sorry I mean, I'm think I can handle it thank you."

"Of course. Do you have any pants I could borrow till these dry?"

"Absolutely! Stay here. Please."

"What's wrong? Scared Rusty will see me in just a towel and freak out."

"Exactly" she said with a laugh heading to her closet.

Andy stayed put replaying the past events in his mind. With a smile firmly in place he looked up to see Sharon standing at the door eyeing him. She handed him a pair of Rusty's pajama pants and an old shirt she had found in the back of her closet.

"I hope this will do for now. I put your clothes in the dryer."

"There perfect. So how are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks to you. I'll be in the living room." She said over her shoulder as she left the bathroom..

When Andy entered, he saw Rusty on the sofa talking to Sharon. He smiled when he saw Rusty look up at him and down.

"Nice outfit lieutenant"

"Rusty!" Sharon quickly said shaking her head..

"It's ok Sharon, I can handle the jokes. Look here funny guy if you wasn't so slow I wouldn't look like this" he laughed

"That" he said point at Flynn "has nothing to do with me"

"Ok you two."

"Sorry" they both said simultaneously.

"I'm gunna make some soup." Rusty said heading to the kitchen.

"I'll get the medicine" Andy added quickly

"Yes because I am completely incapable of taking care of myself."

**TBC**...

_**A/N: once again couldnt do this without you maggie..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know it has been insanely long since i update and i truly apologize.. Between moving, wrecking, and writers block it has been a struggle. I haven't even spell checked it because I was scared I might delete it again.. All mistakes are mine and I hope you all enjoy. I'm done ranting now so here is chapter 3 the wonderful chapter before the end...**_

After finishing her soup and taking her meds, Sharon is snuggled on the couch beside of Andy with a blanket. They're watching 'A WALK TO REMEMBER' one of Sharon's favorites. Rusty excused himself to h To soccer_shante22 #  
Today at 9:21 PM After finishing her soup and taking her meds, Sharon is snuggled on the couch beside of Andy with a blanket. They're watching 'A WALK TO REMEMBER' one of Sharon's favorites. Rusty excused himself to his room after loading the dishes into the dishwasher. About halfway through Andy noticed she had become very still, peaking down at her confirmed his suspicion. He let her sleep, deciding to finish the movie. By the end he was fighting back tears. Turning off the tv, he slowly stood up and scooped Sharon into his arms. After gently depositing her into her bed he turned to leave but stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Are you leaving" she whispered still half asleep.

"No. Go back to sleep. If you need anything I'll be on the sofa."

"Stay"

"I'm not leaving Sharon. I told you I'll be.."

"No I mean will you stay with me" she asked cutting him off.

"Oh! Are you sure?"

All he received was a hum in reply before she closed her eyes and dozed back off. Andy was struggling to decide if he should stay or go to the couch. Hoping he wouldn't regret it in the morning, Andy slowly stripped down to his boxers and slid underneath the duvet. Andy woke up a few hours later to Sharon mumbling and shivering. He reached over to try and wake her, at first touch he realized she was ice cold. Not hesitating a second he slid over pulling her against his body and wrapping his arms around her. Sharon automatically curled into him allowing his warmth to overtake her. Moments later, they were both fast asleep. With the sun starting to peek its rays into the bedroom, Sharon slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was her headache and dizziness was gone. Starting to stretch, she instantly stopped noticing the hot breathe on her neck and the slight nudging at her bottom. She felt the heat rising to her face and couldn't help but laugh. Andy being in her bed and the fact that they hadn't even discussed them yet. Laughing seemed like the only sensible solution that early in the morning. Andy awoke to her shaking and thought maybe she was cold again. Before he reached over he realized how close they was and the fact that his member was pressing into her back side.. He quickly went to move away falling off the bed in the process, hitting the floor with a thud. Sharon burst into laughter and rolled over onto Andy's side peeking over at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked still giggling.

"Glad this is amusing to you. Look Sharon about a second ago"

"Andy it's not a problem." She smiles cutting him off.

Reaching out her hand, he smiles taking it and climbing back onto the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks to you. Really Andy you didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to Sharon. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course anything."

"Can I take you out on a date?"

Sharon smiles blushing at his question. Everyone has been so convinced that they were already dating. They knew differently but wasn't going to argue. She could help the butterflies swimming inside her at the thought of finally taking this relationship to the next level. With sparkling eyes she opened her mouth to speak and he interrupted her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I should go." Andy said quickly getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes.

"Andy!"

"It's okay Sharon you don't have to say anything I'll check on you later."

"Andy!" She said quickly standing from the bed to stop him.

She stood a little too quickly waving a little as she sat back down on the bed. She was feeling ten times better than last night but was still a little dizzy. Andy rushed over to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine I just stood up too fast. Andy please listen." She waited for him to make eye contact before continuing. "I would love to go on a date with you" she smiled.

"You don't have to say that for my benefit. Really"

"I'm not. Now will you stop being stubborn and help me up please."

"Of course" Andy said with a smile, helping her stand.

They walked into the living room where Andy settle her on the couch,  
moving to the kitchen to start breakfast. Seeing a note from Rusty on the counter he, grabbed it and took it to her. She smiled reading it,  
laughing lightly at his jokes of her and Andy. She folded the paper setting it down and slowly making her way into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter watching him move around fixing breakfast.

"Thank you again for taking care of me"

"Of course, anytime. You should be resting" he smiled glancing over at her..

"I feel great thank to you and Rusty. Really."

"This is almost finished, then I should probably head home and change but then I'll be back."

"Hmmm, don't want you being late lieutenant." She said smiling.

"It's okay my captain is out sick today." He said shrugging. His response was a hum. "She will never know I was a little late."

They settled at the table after Andy finished. Eating over their usual back and forth conversations. All very comfortable and flowing. After cleaning up and putting the dishes in the dishwasher, Sharon walks Andy to the door.

"Thank you again Andy!"

"My pleasure." He winked at her. "So about that date?"

"Hmm"

"How does tomorrow night sound? If your feeling better and if I don't get called out."

"Great! I can't wait. Before you go, take my key in case I'm asleep when you get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please, Rusty left strict instructions to let you care for me." She said giggling.

"Ok. I'll be quick" he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and slipped out the door.

She watched him walk and enter the elevator before shutting the door.  
She leaned against it smiling before heading to the couch. 'This has been some weekend she thought to herself.'

**TBC**

_I hope to have the last chapter up soon.. I am definitely plaaning to have it up before PCC and S4 premiere.  
_


End file.
